


A Certain Satisfaction

by rummyjoe



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=4358382#t4358382">this prompt</a> at avengerkink on livejournal:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Clint/Darcy, Steve Jumps to the Wrong Conclusion TW BDSM, mention of abuse, possible kink shaming</em></p><p> </p><p>(full prompt at above link)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Satisfaction

Darcy carefully sat down next to Clint at the breakfast table. She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek, then grabbed his orange juice. As she lifted the glass to take a drink, Steve noticed it: a fresh black and blue mark encircling her wrist, peeking out from under her sleeve.

It was in the same place as the one Steve had seen last week. And the week before that. And he was pretty sure that the welts on her lower back that were visible when she'd reached up to grab cereal off a high shelf weren't an allergic reaction to a new soap, as she'd claimed.

Clint curled his arm possessively around the back of Darcy's chair and pulled her in close. She winced before turning to him and smiling.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the oblivious couple and hurriedly finished his breakfast.

\-------

Steve knew he shouldn't be doing this, but his conscience wouldn't allow him to let this go on any longer. He'd seen the look and nod Clint had given Darcy at dinner, the way she'd quickly excused herself even though she wasn't done eating, how Clint had immediately gone after her. He'd worried about what happened to her in the long stretch of minutes he'd had to wait in order to not make it seem like he was following them out of the dining room.

Steve exited the elevator and stood at the entrance to Clint's apartment, ear pressed to the door. He heard faint sounds like someone was being slapped, and moaning, then Clint's voice, "You're such a fucking whore. You like that, don't you?" loud smacks "I asked you a question!" muffled cries that could only be Darcy, followed by a groan from Clint.

Steve tried the door and of course it was locked. He hesitated only a second before saying, “Issue Override, Protocol Alpha Niner Three Delta Seven.” Darcy's safety was at stake. He'd worry about the report he'd have to file later.

His voice pattern was verified, and he stepped into the living room. Clint's voice was much clearer, coming from a doorway over to the left, "Yeah, that's nice. You're so hot and wet for me, aren't you, you little slut?" Another slap followed by a muffled response.

Steve hurried over then paused in the doorway, in shock at what he saw. She was on her stomach. Her arms were pulled behind her, and they were strapped to a bar that was also attached to her ankles, spreading her legs wide open. Clint held the bar in his right hand and was bent over Darcy's back, his left hand wrapped in her hair. He was pushing her face down into the pillow, and his hips were thrusting, thrusting, thrusting.

Steve launched himself across the room, the inhuman noise coming from his throat alerting Clint to his presence. Clint grabbed him and used their momentum to throw Steve over the bed, dodging most of the punches Steve threw his way. Steve crashed in to the wall. In the seconds it took for him to jump back to his feet, Clint had recovered and jumped over to put the bed between them. 

"What the fuck, Steve?"

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Steve shouted. 

"I'd, uh, think that's pretty obvious, Cap," Clint replied mildly.

Steve was surprised. "You're not even going to try to deny it?" 

"Deny what? That I'm fucking Darcy? You walked in on us doing it."

"That you're abusing her!" 

"That I'm..." Clint started laughing. 'Oh my god.”

Darcy's muffled voice came from the bed, and Steve looked over without thinking. He quickly moved his gaze up and kept it fixed to the head of the bed, where Darcy was turning toward him. He saw that she was gagged with some kind of contraption and jumped over the bed and punched Clint without thinking.

"OW! What the fuck?"

Steve was ready to continue throttling Clint when he realized that he was laying across the bed, and next to him, there on his left, spread wide for the whole world -- or just Clint and Steve -- to see was was Darcy's.... 

He jumped up, then grabbed a sheet and laid it over her as best he could without touching anything.

Clint threw him a quick glare before kneeling on the bed beside Darcy and unbuckled the strap behind her head. "What's that, honey?"

Darcy spit out the purple ball that had been secured in her mouth and looked at Steve.

"You're a real boner killer, Steve America."

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyrics from Erotica by Madonna


End file.
